


The Alpha (Larry Stylinson)

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf!Harry, Werewolf!Niall, Werewolves, hunter!Louis, hunter!mark, hunter!simon, normal!zayn, smut in later chapters, teen wolf spinoff, uncle!simon, werewolf!anne, werewolf!gemma, werewolf!liam, werewolf!perrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was born a werewolf two years after his sister. They were considered purebreds and people respected the Styles family. Everything was fine for fourteen years, but then the hunters came and killed off Harry's pack except for himself and his sister. Once thee hunters left, Harry and Gemma went into hiding for a while, barely having escaped with their lives, unlike their parents. They move constantly now, never staying in one place to long. There are always hunters. There is always danger around the corner. Faces and names don't mean much. They keep to themselves and don't get attached. But one city changes that. A tiny place called Doncaster where a short brunette with a bright spirit lives. Harry is enchanted with Louis and begins talking to him. Things seem to be going well for Louis and Harry when Harry finds out something that could change everything. Louis's parents are werewolf hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've finally started and I'm pretty happy with this chapter, but please let me know what you think! Not much Larry in here but its just the beginning ;)

/This Is the end. I'm going to die./

 

He can feel the branches ripping at his skin, the cold wind against his cheeks blowing his curls back away from his face. He can hear the crunching of leaves behind him, the sound of a gun being cocked. He thinks at least four people are behind him. Maybe five. He darts through the trees, dodging low branches and traps the hunters set.

 

/My first night here and I'm going to die./

 

(24 hours earlier)

 

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, checking his nails every few minutes to make sure he didn't 'wolf out' as Gemma liked to say. The full moon was high in the sky, lighting up his room even through his blackout curtains.

 

Beads of sweat dotted his chest and face. He had long since stripped off his clothes except for his boxers. He fisted the sheets, feeling every bone in his body ache. He would much rather be running through the forest but he can't risk it on on a full moon. It’s hard to control himself. The constant tugging on his left wrist reminds him of that. He glances down at the cool metal and reaches over to tighten the handcuff.

 

He hears a low growl from across the hall and growls back, turning onto his side and looking at himself in the mirror. /This Is going to be a long night./

 

Eight hours later the sun rises and Harry sighs in relief as his body stops trying to make him shift. He starts searching for the key to his handcuffs, finding it under the mattress. He unlocks the handcuffs and stands up, looking at his red rimmed eyes. Gemma yells from the other room and he shouts back where he hid the key to her handcuffs.

 

He sighs as he glances at the few boxes stacked in the corner. He grabs a pair of jeans and and a shirt and sets them on the bed before grabbing a towel and going to take a quick shower.

 

Just as he finishes getting dressed and packing up his toiletries he hears Gemma. "Harry, c'mon! The truck will be here soon!" Harry rolls his eyes and picks up the stack of boxes, balancing them against his chest and setting his chin on top. He carries them out the front door and sets them down in the yard by the others.

 

The truck arrived a little while later and Harry helped the two men load load the furniture and boxes while Gemma climbed in the front of the truck and played candy crush on her phone. Helpful, as always.

 

After everything was loaded Harry thanked the men and payed them. He climbed into the front of the truck and started to drive away from their old home.

 

"I like this town." Gemma sighs, staring out the window.

 

Harry simply shrugged and continued driving. "They'll find us if we stay."

 

Gemma sighed heavily and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the seat. She fell asleep and Harry was left to his own thoughts for the next fourteen hours.

 

Between him and Gemma they get everything unpacked and set up in their new house in under an hour. It's small and a little run down, but it's all he could afford. He got a good deal, it was a foreclosure, but he could fix it up. The only downside would be hearing Gemma complain about it. Though, she knew it was difficult for him to get get the money and his fake ID to even buy the place, so she kept her complaining to a minimum.

 

Later that night Harry made them some dinner and then Gemma went up to her room.

 

Harry paced around the house, bouncing on his toes. After a little while he grabbed his keys and got in his car, driving to the forest nearby. His skin was prickling and he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. He locked his car and hid his keys under a bush beside the parking lot.

 

He walked into the forest and made sure no one was around before he shifted. His eyes flashed red and he scanned the area while his nails lengthened and his canine teeth sharpened. He quickened his pace, scratching at the hair that grew on the sides of his face. He back cracked and set his shoulders apart as he started started to run.

 

He could sense the rain lingering above in the clouds and the pollen being passed around from flower to flower by insects. He tore through the woods at full speed, sniffing the air and chasing rabbits. He didn’t want to kill them, he just liked chasing them. He felt so free and liberated at times like these. Until he heard the sound of a gun somewhere in the distance and a high pitched ring. He stopped and sniffed the air, catching the scent of gunpowder and humans and something else that made his blood run cold. Wolfsbane. A poisonous flower to people like him.

 

He could hear the footsteps getting closer. So he ran.

 

(Present Time)

 

Harry jumped over rocks and fallen trees as the high pitched sound got closer. It was then that he realized they were leading him into a trap, so he veered right and ran in a circle.

 

He caught a glimpse of their faces as he ran past them, but he was faster and had better reflexes so they weren’t able to catch him. He dodged nets and arrows and bullets, running behind trees and shrubbery.

 

He zigzagged through the forest and dropped to the ground when he reached the parking lot, panting as he scrambled for his keys. He finally found them and got in his car, speeding away. Crisis averted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned at the annoying beeping coming from his right. He rolled over on his mattress and switched off his alarm, reluctantly getting up to stretch.

 

Gemma was already up, judging by the sound of her hairdryer from the other room. Harry brushed his teeth and styled his hair before pulling on black skinny jeans, a white vneck and a black leather jacket.

 

He pulled on his black boots and then grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone, stuffing them into his worn leather satchel. It had belonged to his father before he died.

 

He said goodbye to Gemma and then pulled on his helmet and drove his motorcycle to school. He got a few looks from the students there, most were curious, but a few looked disgusted. He pulled off his helmet and put it under the seat. He readjusted his satchel and combed his fingers through his hair, catching whispers room the students around him.

 

'Who is that?' 'I don't know but he's hot.' 'I like bad boys.' 'Is he new?'

 

Among all the whispers one in particular caught his attention. It was a slightly feminine voice but he was sure it belonged to a male.

 

'Dammit, I forgot my pen.'

 

Harry looked to see where the voice had come from and spotted a petite boy with blue eyes and feathery brown hair.

 

The bell rang then so Harry wasn't able to admire him any longer before he rushed off to his first class.

 

The boy ended up in Harry's first class and by some miracle he sat right behind Harry.

 

The teacher introduced herself and then told them to get out paper and something to write with.

 

Harry had already fished out a second pen by the time the brunette behind him tapped his shoulder lightly.

 

"Could I borrow-" He stopped short when Harry turned and held out the pen.

 

Harry hoped that hadn't come off as creepy and he was relieved when the boy let out and small giggle and took the pen.

 

"Thanks. I'm Louis by the way."

 

"And I'm Harry." He smiled kindly before turning back around to write down the notes.

 

At the end of class as they were packing up Harry turned to Louis again. "Would you want to get a cup of coffee or something after school? I'm new here and I don't have many friends."

 

He realized the last line made him sound pretty lame but it was too late to take it back.

 

"Yeah, sure. Here, put your number in." He unlocked his phone and Harry typed in his name and number.

 

"See you then." Louis smiled and waved as he walked out of the classroom, leaving Harry feeling like he was floating.

 

**

 

Harry's face lit up when Louis texted him a coffee shop and the address and he rushed over immediately after school.

 

Louis arrived a few minutes later and they ordered their coffee.

 

They talked for hours. As soon as Harry mentioned that he had lived in seven different places Louis wanted to know all about them. And in return Louis told Harry the things to do in Doncaster. There was a football team that was popular and a few hangouts but there wasn't much else. Louis admitted to wanting to travel the world and Harry indulged him. Before they knew it it had grown dark and Louis had gotten a call from his dad to come home.

 

They said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways, both feeling happier than they had in a long time.

 

**

 

It became became a routine to meet up after school for coffee and as the temperature continued to drop they grew closer.

 

A month had passed since that first day and Harry had fallen hard for Louis. For once Harry thought he could be somewhat normal but his hopes were smashed to bits one fateful night.

 

It started out as a normal day. It was snowing out so Harry and Gemma built snowmen and drank hot choco, watching cheesy movies.

 

Around noon Louis called Harry and he frowned as soon as he heard the raspy voice on the other line, begging him to come over and cheer him up. So Harry made some cookies and let them bake while he showered and ran to the store to pick up some movies and chinese food. He also grabbed grabbed a stuffed teddy bear while he was there and then drove to Louis' house. He had been there only twice before. It was a nice house. Much nicer than his own.

 

The door was unlocked so he went in and called out Louis' name, finding him lying on the couch. He smiled and set his bag down on the coffee table. "Budge over." He patted his feet and Louis pulled them up.

 

His nose and cheeks were red and he was shivering. A trash bin sat in front of him with tissues and Louis groaned softly.

 

"I know, I look gross."

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Sit up, I brought food and movies. And this." He held up the bear.

 

Louis smiled softly and slowly sat up. "You're the best."

 

"Tell me something I don't know." This earned him a weak punch to his arm and then Louis hugged the bear to his chest and picked up up a carton of food. Harry put in a movie and they ate while they watched. After Louis finished he laid down again and threw his legs over Harry’s lap.

 

About halfway through the movie Louis began coughing and shivering violently. Harry got him a glass of Sprite and an extra blanket but Louis claimed he was still cold. They had cuddled before, but it was just a simple side cuddle. And it usually occurred when they were outside and Louis was cold. Harry bit his lip wiggled into the space between the back of the couch and Louis and draped an arm over his waist. Louis immediately turned over and pressed himself into Harry’s body like he belonged there.

 

Harry smiled softly to himself and wrapped his arms around Louis. “Better?” He murmured.

 

Louis nodded and shifted impossibly closer, legs slipping through Harry’s. Harry raised an eyebrow and let his hand move down to Louis’ thigh. “You aren’t wearing pants.” He chuckled.

 

Louis would have blushed but his cheeks were already red. “They kept making me feel trapped.” He said quietly.

 

Harry laughed and brought his hand back to a more appropriate place, his waist.   
It wasn’t long before Louis fell asleep. Harry stayed long after it grew dark and the movie was over. Louis was still asleep and Harry didn’t want to leave him alone and ruin the moment. It felt good to have someone curled up against his chest.

 

But then it happened. The worst possible thing that could happen. Louis’ dad came home. And that itself wouldn’t have been that bad, but it only took a moment for Harry to recognize his face from that night in the woods. The night Louis’ dad tried to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry tried to act normal. “H-hi.” He smiled weakly.

“Who are you?” Was the first thing Louis’ father said. He took a step closer and Harry smelled gunpowder and cigarettes from the tall man. He briefly wondered how Louis was so short.

“I’m Harry.”

For some reason the man’s face relaxed a little and he glanced down at Louis. “So you’re Harry.” He continued when Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Louis has spoken of you.”

Harry couldn’t stop the small smile from spreading across his face. “Good things I hope.”

Louis’ dad hummed and held out his hand. “I’m Mark.” Harry lifted his arm to shake his hand, simultaneously shaking Louis a bit by accident.

He mumbled something incoherent and pressed himself further into Harry’s chest, causing Harry’s cheeks to heat up. “He was sick, so he called me. Then he got cold.” Harry explained.

Mark looked amused at that and just nodded. "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like. I'm sure Louis won't mind."

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson." He nodded politely.

He was a little relieved. It seemed that Louis' dad didn't recognize him. But he had been running fast and it was dark at the time, so it was understandable.

Louis shuffled some more and then slowly looked up at Harry with an adorable confused expression. He turned over enough to see his dad and smiled a bit. "Hey dad. I assume you met Harry." He rubbed at his eyes and Harry nearly melted at the cuteness.

"Yes, I just asked him to stay for dinner." Mark nodded.

Louis looked back at Harry and smiled softly. "Can you?"

Harry really didn't want to say no to that face but the thought of eating with someone who wanted him dead was overpowering. "I wish I could, but I promised my mum I'd be home to help her unpack." He lied.

Louis frowned a bit, but nodded without saying anything. Harry honestly didn't want Louis to move. They were so close and Louis was warm and small, but Harry needed to get out of there.

Louis stood up and stretched, giving Harry a nice view, but he wasn't given long to enjoy it. He stood up as well and straightened his clothes. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Louis nodded and thanked Harry for coming. Harry shook Mark's hand again and then quickly left the house.

**

Two weeks passed and Harry did everything he could to avoid Louis and his werewolf killing father. Of course, this upset Louis and he tried talking to Harry, but Harry made up an excuse each time.

He had come to terms with the fact that he was miserable without Louis. But he had started hanging out with a couple werewolves named Niall and Liam and that helped distract him a bit.

Niall was was a beta with blue eyes and a blonde quiff. His boyfriend Liam was also a beta. Liam was sensible and smart, quiet mostly, with brown hair and eyes. The opposite of Niall. But they looked so happy together. Harry wished that could be him and Louis.

Niall showed him where the hunters liked to set their traps and told him the legends of the Tomlinson family. Frankly, they terrified Harry.

They explained that they had been changed against their will, so their parents didn't know. When their pack left, Liam and Niall were on their own since they couldn't pick up and leave their families. But they stuck together and were obviously madly in love.

Harry stared at the back of Louis' head mostly, watching him from afar like in a cheesy romantic comedy, except no one was laughing.

It was just him being miserable and Louis talking with some of his other friends like nothing was happening. But there were moments when Harry thought he could see a glimpse of sadness and hurt on Louis' face when he caught his eye.

The last thing Harry wanted to do was hurt Louis, but this was what was best. He wondered if Louis was a hunter too. He had seen a bow in his room but most hunters didn't start hunting until they were eighteen. At least that’s what Niall told him.

So Harry spent his days with Liam and Niall or running through the forest, fixing up their house, or working.

He discovered that ignoring Louis was going to be harder than he thought, so he kept himself busy and tried not to let his mind wander, but it was hard late at night when he had nothing to distract him and he was drifting in and out of sleep. Those blue eyes pierced his dreams at night and invaded his mind during the day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Louis finally cornered Harry after their last class of the day. Harry mumbled something about needing to go home and help his mum and quickly walked towards his car. This only angered Louis and he followed him through the parking lot.

"Harry!" He shouted, making making a few people turn their heads.

Harry stopped right beside his car and turned around. "I need to go-"

"No." Louis snapped, stepping forward. "No, shut up! You're avoiding me and I need to know why!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I thought we were good. I thought you were one of my best friends." Louis stopped and Harry's face fell when he saw the tears in Louis' eyes.

"Lou-" He was cut off once again.

"What happened? Did I say something? Did I do something?" A tear rolled down his cheek and he took another step closer, wrapping his arms around himself. "I thought we could even be more than friends. I fell for you and then you stopped talking to me. You stopped looking at me. You stopped noticing that I exist." His voice broke at the same time as Harry's heart.

"Louis." Harry shook his head, sighing quietly. "You didn't do anything. I-I really need to go. I'll call you okay?" He watched Louis break into into a million pieces as he got into his car and drove away.

He wanted to stay and smooth things over but he had to get to work if he didn't want to be fired.

It was well past midnight when he got off work but he had thought about Louis all day everyday and he knew it wouldn't stop any time soon. So he made a decision. He would just need to be careful. He couldn't cut Louis out of his life. He physically couldn't and the past weeks were miserable without him.

So Harry snuck into his neighbor's backyard and cut a rose from the rose bushes and sucked and his thumb when he pricked his finger. It healed almost instantly.

He hopped the fence again and got into his car, driving to Louis'. He parked down a few houses and then got out, going up to the front door.

He decided against ringing the doorbell, not wanting to wake Louis' dad. Instead he climbed up the side of the house and walked over to Louis' window, tapping lightly.

Thankfully he was still awake, judging by the light on his face from his phone.

He jumped at the noise and slowly got up, walking to the window. He lifted the glass and squinted his eyes. "What are you doing on my roof?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't want to wake your family." Harry shrugged. "Can we talk?" He held out the rose and smiled charmingly.

Louis pursed his lips and plucked the rose from his hand. “You’ve got five minutes.” He narrowed his eyes, stepping back to let Harry in.

He climbed into Louis' room and started talking as soon as his feet hit the floor. “I was scared okay? I didn’t know if you were even into guys and we had a good friendship. When I started to fall for you I thought it would go away but it didn’t, so I pushed you away, which only made things worse. I missed you. I missed my best friend. I never meant to hurt you.” Harry took Louis’ hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Can you please forgive me?" He looked into Louis' eyes and sighed quietly.

Louis tried to bite back his smile as he gazed up at Harry. "God, you're such an idiot." He grinned as he stood up on his tiptoes to press their lips together.

Harry was was a bit surprised, not expecting to be forgiven so easily - He had planned out his speech thoroughly during his break- but he instantly kissed back, one hand resting on the small of Louis' back, bringing him closer. Louis' dainty hands were on either side of his face, holding him there as if he would pull away.

Louis' lips were soft and smooth while Harry's were slightly chapped and dry, creating a delicious friction between them.

Harry felt one of Louis' hands creeping into his hair and smiled as his fingers curled around the strands of his messy curls.

Harry pulled back after after moment but didn't move away. He could feel Louis' warm breath on his lips and if he stretched out his fingers a bit he could feel the dimples at the base of Louis' spine.

"So, that was nice." Louis bit his lip, giggling quietly. Harry reached up to push his fringe out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"It was." He let his fingers ghost along Louis' spine, not moving away yet. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

Louis shook his head and pecked his lips again. "I'll forgive you if you take me on a date."

"Deal." Harry grinned, squeezing his hip.

He smiled so wide it hurt and for once he felt no worry or doubt. Sure, it would be hard to date a werewolf hunter's son, and eventually a hunter, but they could do it. Harry would keep his inner wolf at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii xx   
> Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! (Be sure to spread the word if you are!) I love your comments so don't be shy! I'm also open to suggestions, so you can comment those if you want :)  
> Thanks x   
> -Claire


End file.
